This invention relates generally to an insulated beverage container. More particularly, the invention relates to a beverage container suitable for accommodating an inner bottle, or in the alternative, capable of accommodating therein at least one beverage can container.
Conventionally, an insulating container, suitable for keeping a liquid medium therein at a desired temperature, makes use of a breakable vacuum-type thermal glass tube liner. When the conventional insulating container is used for its ordinary purpose of being constantly transported, the chances of said insulating container receiving various stresses at the exterior portion which are transferred to the interior portion are significantly increased. Due to said variegated stresses experienced by the insulating container, breakage frequently occurs at the vacuum-type thermal glass tube liner which can be extremely costly when frequent replacements must be done. Moreover, a conventional insulating container having a breakable vacuum-type thermal glass tube liner would have only a limited feasible size due to the increase in likelihood of breakage of said liner as the size of said liner is exposed.
Further, a conventional insulating container which does not utilize a breakable liner, yet only suitable for accommodating at least one beverage container therein, tends to require a plurality of cold solid medium, such as ice cubes. Here, however, not only does the conventional insulating container manifest a highly disorganized or messy accommodation of ice cubes, but tends to increase the likelihood of melting said ice cubes and thereby resulting in unwanted leaks. Thus, if used for rugged terrain or region, the conventional insulating container will be completely ineffective and clearly unsuitable for use by a sportsman. Accordingly, there is a dire need for an efficient, economical, simply constructed and easily assembled insulated beverage container suitable for incorporating therein thoroughly unbreakable parts and capable of sustaining various stresses at all directions. Moreover, the insulated beverage container should embody simply constructed combination of inexpensive and rapidly manufactured parts, yet efficient to retain a desired temperature of the liquid medium accommodated therein by further providing a relatively tight seal suitable for precluding any leaks therefrom. Further, the insulated beverage container must withstand numerous and continuous use in rugged terrain or region indigenous to the environment of a sportsman.